


Till the moon becomes the sun

by milkywaywide



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Grand Prix Final Banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: I made a bet that if I found a shrimp that looked like my coach I'd drop it all and marry you (aka yet another banquet fic).





	Till the moon becomes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because every time I see “History Maker” in the credits I read “History Eraser” (which is also an appropriate song for YOI), so yeah. This is mostly me trying to cram as many Courtney Barnett song references in a YOI banquet fic as possible. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Having been around people from pretty much all over the world, Yuuri was well aware of different customs and found, oddly enough, that booze seemed to be some sort of universal language. It was something everyone seemed to understand and had strong and serious opinions on (whether they were good or bad). Personally, he wasn't much of a drinker, unlike his dad. As a matter of fact, it was precisely _because_ of him. God forbid he would embarrass himself like that; he (still) had a reputation to maintain.

But, you know, he _was_ pretty upset with the whole shitshow he pulled at the Grand Prix Final.

So maybe he _didn't_ have that much of a reputation left to maintain, after all...?

And maybe he _deserved_ to have a couple of glasses of champagne, even if he didn't have anything to celebrate. Alcohol was supposed to be an effective coping method (although it was admittedly not the healthiest).

Maybe a few more than a "couple" of glasses.

More like 8 or 12.

Maybe he should have stayed in bed today; the thought that he much preferred the mundane crossed his mind as he looked at all the ridiculously attractive and talented and definitely _not_ mundane people all around him. Boring, not-really-old-but-feeling-the-impending-doom, Yuuri.

Nah, he had to stop being so full of shit. Even though it made him incredibly insecure and anxious, he _loved_ being around these awesome, hot, and incredibly talented people. “Fuck the mundane”, he told himself already feeling a little tipsy, not unlike a white teenage boy says "fuck the police" to feel edgy.

And he continued to drink.

And then drank some more.

He had some flashes of sobriety every now and again. Weird things were just sort of happening, like the pole dance with Chris Giacometti.

“I’M HOMELY”, declared Yuuri, loudly, at some point of the aforementioned pole dance.

“I’m not sure you know what ‘homely’ means, Yuuri”, replied half-naked-Chris, winking at him.

Dumbfolded-Victor-goddamn-Nikiforov just stared at the two of them them very dumbfoldedly.

Then Yuuri held his breath, trying his very best to impress Victor, and nearly passed out, only to be held by Yuri Plisetsky of all people. “I won’t allow you to pass out drunk _before_ our dancing match, loser!”, said Yuri, in a very teenage-y fashion (so much so in fact that someone actually yelled at them “Gonna fight and tear it up in a hypernation for you!”. Whatever _that_ meant).

Wait... _what_ dancing match?

Well, it didn’t matter. It was yet another opportunity to get Victor to look at him funny (hey, "funny" was better than not-looking-at-him-at-all!) and Yuuri was all for it. So he yelled at Victor: “I guarantee we'll have more fun, drink till the moon becomes the sun!!!!", all exclamation points and awkward-borderline-creepy-winking and shit.

"I've had enough to bring me all the way to the ground and am still going strong", Yuuri then thought or maybe said aloud, proud of himself, right after or maybe in the middle of The Dancing Match with Yuri Plisetsky as he blacked out.

* * *

"Thank God he is the amnesiac kind of drunk", Celestino said to the cab driver as he dragged passed-out-drunk-Yuuri out of the party and hauled him into the car. "He's gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, though".

He made a thoughtful face for a moment then completed only half-joking "I just hope he doesn't puke in here. Or even worse! Starts singing in the taxi like he did last time; he's a really bad singer, heh“.

Courtney, the cab driver, could only hope he was just messing with her. She had not moved all the way from Australia for this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I also know that technically the dancing match with Yuri happened before the strip dance but, eh, this is the magic of fanfic (lemme pretend this is the _only_ thing that's wrong with it).


End file.
